


Lost Dreams (Candy Pop x Reader) - Creepypasta One Shot

by Dani_Aika



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Aika/pseuds/Dani_Aika
Summary: Candy Pop x Reader***COMPLETE***DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the CharactersI do not own CreepypastaI do not own any of the images (I just did a bit of editing to make the cover)Please Enjoy
Relationships: Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lost Dreams (Candy Pop x Reader) - Creepypasta One Shot

*Your POV*

I remember what it was like, to see things that I couldn't with my eyes opened. A completely different world filled with brilliant colors, magnificent creatures, unusual people. The feeling of being able to look over the edge of a cliff, above the clouds. How I'd close my eyes, stretch out my arms, and let the drop take me.

The fall felt like a million stories long and the moment I'd open my eyes, I'd see the ocean below me and just before I'd fall in, some imaginary force would pull me over, allowing me to fly right above the deep blue waves. When I wasn't flying, I was traveling to different places across this world, meeting new people, trying new things, being someone I wanted to be with no restrictions, no rules. I was free.

But now... Now all I saw was darkness. I'd walk blindly through a pitch black, never ending world. No color, no flying, no people, just me, alone. When I first had this dream, I felt like I was suffocating, locked inside a cage with no view to the outside. Restricted to a lonesome eternity. After five years, I've gotten used to it. Just allowing my legs to keep walking in a direction. I've even lost hope of finding any kind of light, a door, a view. I've accepted this fate of entrapment.

I used to be so excited to go to sleep, dream a world that I only could wish to exist, but now I'm just dying to wake up.

As I walked through the pitch black, I could hear something inaudible, something that sounded irritated, something familiar.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I rub my eyes gently before opening them up and looking over to the noise. Across the room from me and my bed, sitting on my desk with his arms and legs crossed, was a man. He wore a peculiar outfit that consisted of three colors; black, blue and purple, with bells hanging from the long pieces of fabric that extended from his neck, something like a jester.

He had long, blue hair that reached to his hips. All of it divided into three sections, three pony tails. He also had bangs with fringes that framed his face that expressed his usual annoyance. His face that had black slits above and below both of his dark pink eyes. His lips were thin but when he smiled, his grin was sharp, with purple dots on both of his cheeks.

"How many times are we going to do this..?" I groaned as I laid my head back down, staring up at the ceiling.

"As many times it takes until it works." The man grumbled, I'm sure his judgmental gaze still stuck on me. We'd been in this routine for two years now. Every night, I'd go to sleep and when I'd wake up, he'd be right there, staring straight at me. At first, I was scared half to death since there was a strange man in my room and I quickly called the cops.

However, the moment they entered my house, he vanished. After several calls, the police department finally gave me a warning for so many prank calls. I couldn't blame them. If I were in their shoes, I'd think I was a stupid teen too. Eventually, this man told me his name and why he was here and after that, I slowly got used to this new routine of ours, knowing that my life apparently wasn't in any danger.

"Candypop, I don't think you're ever going to get what you want."

"I just don't get it..! How come I'm unable to get inside your head..? I should be able to manipulate your dreams!" Running a hand through his fringe, he did look to be at a complete loss and if we were being honest, so was I.

This man says he can get into anyone's head as long as they're on their death bed or sleeping but for the passed two years, he hasn't been able to. I had an idea of why that was but I didn't want to admit it, that I was incapable of dreaming anymore. If a demon who could control someone's dreams, couldn't get into mine, then that must have meant one thing. My precious world was gone forever.

"I don't get it either." My typical monotone voice hit me hard at times like this. I used to be filled with so much joy. You wouldn't be able to shut me up no matter how much you tried and now, it was like I was broken. My words were lost on a reality I was bored of. In a world that I was alone in. Shaking my head whilst rubbing my tired eyes, I go to push myself off of my bed when I felt something something force my hips back down. Gasping, I look up to find that Candypop was straddling my lap, looking down at me curiously.

"Are you really human?" He asked, tilting his head while leaning closer, scanning me for an answer.

"I'm as human as they get."

"Well that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He threw his head back, laughing. Raising a curious brow, it took a moment for him to finally calm down, wiping a tear from his eye, before he looked at me once more. "Aren't humans usually more... emotional?"

This struck a nerve. Of course they are. They have anger, sadness, happiness, love. However, now I barely feel anything at all. All of those emotions were stolen from me long ago, leaving me with nothing but an almost empty shell. The only thing accompanying me is memories. But I can't even dream about those. Maybe there was something wrong with me, something inhuman.

"Besides, you live in this house all alone but it has four doors, I'm assuming three are bedrooms. Why is that I wonder?" Getting up from my lap, it was obvious his line of sight was directed to my bedroom door. However, before he could go any farther, I grasped his wrist that reached for the handle and held It tightly in my hand.

"It's not good to get distracted when you haven't even gotten in my head yet." He looked at me in shock before his brows furrowed and then he smirked.

"What if looking through those rooms will give me the answer as to why I can't get in your head? It's called gathering intel." Chuckling to himself, he grabbed my door knob with his other hand. While he turned it, he shook off my hand. Jumping up from my mattress, I rushed over to my desk and pulled out a secret weapon of mine, for emergencies like this one. Pulling it out, I chased the jester out into the hallway. He reached for the nearest door on the left, causing my heart to hammer against my chest. But before he could touch the handle, I forced myself in front of him, blocking him from the door.

"Hell are you- Ugh!" Holding my weapon out in front of me, he quickly jumped away, hitting his back hard against the wall behind him. Wincing, he rubbed the back of his head before he looked at me with wide eyes. What I held in my hands was something he wasn't particularly fond of and that was my grandmother's old, silver cross. Soon he frowned, moving slowly to the side, back towards my room. "Huh, so it's something so bad that you'd even use that thing."

I knew I screwed myself over with this one. In the two years we'd known each other, this was the second time I've ever used this against him. The first time was an accident, about six months into knowing each other. I'd fallen asleep with it after having a long, dreadful day. I'd woken up to a loud crash, it being Candypop who looked pale as a ghost by the sight of it. After that, I put it in my desk drawer and kept it there, worried that he would do something to it. Besides, he couldn't hurt me, why would I have to hurt him? As far I knew however, it didn't hurt him as much as it just bothered him. Kind of like how what was behind this door bothered me.

"Listen, I won't go in there so just put that thing away, deal?" He cringed at the sight of it but I didn't trust him not to peek. He's been after my dreams and if he believed this was how he could figure out why he wasn't able to, then he'd find a way in. This man had been trying for two years, he's as stubborn as they came.

"Get... Out..." If we were being honest, I hadn't been near these doors in forever. I walked through the hallway, yes, but I didn't touch them let alone open them. Being this close was a lot harder than I could have imagined. The feeing of the wooden door against my back was enough to leave me nearly suffocating.

"(Name)?" Candypop tilted his head, his hair moving with him, the bells attached ringing, drawing back my attention. Shaking my head, I held the cross firmly, glaring at him coldly.

"I said get out." I spoke more firmly, causing him to flinch. If I were being honest, it surprised me too. My usual warn out tone was no more fed up than anything. It felt like my chest was on fire, like I could start screaming any moment. I was so angry that he wouldn't just leave, drop the entire thing. Couldn't he just move on and find someone else to bother?

"(Name)..." He looked wary, as if he were trying to read my new emotions, trying to study me, figure me out, just like he'd done the last two years. It didn't matter how much he hung around but now he's overstepping boundaries, all because he can't get in my head. I was sure I knew the reason why he couldn't but him getting closer just made me so angry, I felt like I was going to pop.

"Who says the problem is with me? Maybe it's because of you that you can't get inside my head! It's been two damn years, just give it up! Who said you could come in here and do whatever the Hell you wanted?!" My throat was burning, the tension in my grasp tightening, I could feel my heart pounding painfully. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that you're not wanted here? Are you really so pathetic that you have this much time to waste on one person?! No wonder you can't get inside of my head... You're probably too weak to handle one job."

With my blood boiling, I took my frustrations out on the man in front of me, completely cutting him down and by the time I calmed down, a part of me felt like I made a huge mistake. Slightly flinching at the realization of my current situation, I made sure I had a proper grasp on the cross before making eye contact with Candypop.

However, my grasp loosened slightly when I saw his face. For the briefest moment his eyes didn't hold their usual pestering gaze and his lips left behind his teasing smirk. For just a moment, he looked at me like I'd just hurt him. Although, that was only just for a moment before it was quickly replaced with rage. Surprised by the sudden change, I fixed my grasp once more, watching his every move, believing this would keep me safe. So of course it was shocking when he took a heavy step forward, slamming both of his hands on the door frames at my sides, causing me to flinch and drop the cross.

Taking that chance, he kicked it down the hall. The cross hit the front door with a loud thud and to my shock, split in two. Gasping, I could feel my body tremble, not at the thought of him hurting me but that he could get into this room if he wanted, proving my theory right. Cause if he proved my theory right, that means I've truly lost my happy place forever. Holding my hands out in front of me, I push them against his chest I a final attempt to keep him out.

"Please... Stop..." I could feel my throat tremble as a wave of emotions fell over me. I could feel a familiar stinging sensation in my eyes, making me squeeze them tight, trying to hold everything back. All of these emotions trying to violently break free after all of this time. "Please... Just enough already..." My hands clenched into fists and I slid them down his chest before they fell to my sides, holding them against the door's frame, trying to make myself a wall.

I braced myself for what would come next, my emotions overwhelming me and memories picking at the walls I built to keep them out. Standing there was all I could do to keep everything I had left from crashing down on top of me. After several moments of silence, I took a shaky breath before opening my eyes and to my surprise, I was alone. Looking around me, he was no where to be seen and the door behind me remained shut.

The only thing that accompanied me in that dark hall was the broken cross and my shaking limbs. Wrapping my arms around myself, I took slow steps and peered into my room to find it empty as well and my window wide open. After confirming that he was no where else in the house, I took a seat on my bed and stared after the window that he'd come and leave through. That night, I slowly pulled myself back together. It was also the last I saw of him.

Several months passed since then and Candypop was nowhere to be seen. When I wake up, I'm alone. When I fall asleep, I'm alone. That door remained shut and every time I passed it, I was reminded of him. He only wanted inside of my head but I'd grown used to his company. He became a vital part of my life. Yes, I had a job, a few friends but he was constant in everyday. I spent most of my time with him.

Although, it's not like fighting was all that we did. There were moments I laughed together, jokes around. Times he decided to watch a movie with me or join me for dinner. He filled my lonely nights with emotions I never thought I'd feel again. Even though he only had one goal in mind, I was happy to not be alone. For once in such a long time, I had someone.

Now he's gone.

Sighing, I opened my front door, locking it behind me. Leaning against the wood, I looked down the empty hall in front of me. Looking right at my door, I knew the moment I opened it, I would feel empty once more. So I didn't. Throwing together some left overs, I made my way to the couch in the living room that had my pillows and blanket from the nights before. I'd made camp out here to avoid the emptiness of in there. I felt a little stupid for not being able to go inside my own bedroom but then again, I couldn't even go inside that one room through all of these years. Just one more place that's closed off, right?

One more tragedy to avoid.

*Narrator's POV*

Deep into the night, you laid on the couch, the television still running. You were sleeping like the dead, overwhelmed by your own emotions. From the dark hallway, leaning against the wall was none other than the man who hadn't shown his face in six months. Well, that's what you thought. Quietly making his way over to you, he pulled your blankets over your body and reached for the remote, turning the t.v off.

He flinched when you groaned, moving to cuddle further into your pillows. When you didn't wake up, he smirked slightly to himself, he quietly placed the remote down and headed towards the hallway once more. Approaching the forbidden door, he stared back down the hallway and listened for any movement. When he head nothing, he grabbed the handle and turned it gently before pushing it open. With a slightly creak that made him freeze in place, he waited again, listening for any signs that you might be awake.

When he heard nothing, he let go of the air he held in his lungs and looked for the light switch. When he flicked it on there he saw a neatly made bed with a night stand on either side. One with an alarm clock and watch while the other had a lamp and jewelry. Across the room was a small crib with pink blanket and teddy bear with hearts for eyes. Along the walls were pictures of four people. A man, a woman, some with a baby and of course you. The two older people in the picture looked just like you.

There were photos of them kissing, dancing, wedding pictures, some with you as a child. At Christmas, halloween, school events, birthday parties. You holding the baby in your arms, looking fondly at her while the baby smiled brightly back. It was a room filled with love and happiness, nothing to be afraid of. Of course, the fact that everything was covered in thick layers of dust gave him a theory as to what happened.

However, when he opened the door to the bathroom, the blood that stained the entire floor confirmed it. Turning off the lights and closing the doors behind him, Candypop leaned against the door's frame and thought. It was strange that you were alone without a single picture in your house. At such a young age, with nothing but the essentials. He thought you were just an orphan but it was worse than he thought.

You lived in a house where the people you loved were murdered. Taunted by that one room that had everything of your past life. Unable to move forward because of it. Unable to open that door without breaking. Somehow, Candypop understood. Being unable to move on, stuck in one place. The one place you lost everything. 

Even though the last year and a half he had given up on making you a target since your mind was impossible to penetrate, he still enjoyed the time he spent with you. The void you filled was more than any stolen soul could do. He didn't want to lose that. Even though your dreams were no longer of interest to him, them missing clearly upset you and it was obvious that whatever was behind this door was the reason. Maybe he had some silly theory that he could give you back your dreams if he could figure out what was blocking them but he never expected any of this.

"Candypop..?" Shocked by your voice, his head jerked in your direction. You were looking straight at him, wide awake, in disbelief. He knew how this must have looked and if he were being honest, it was exactly as it looked like. However, he didn't want you to be mad at him again. Not to the point of trembling. Backing up from the door, he held his hands up in defense, trying to search for an excuse.

"(Name)! I know what you must be thinking, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, you threw your arms around him, pulling him into your embrace.

You didn't care what he was doing there, all you knew was that the entire time he was missing, you were falling back into a pit of darkness. Where he was a dangerous man, you felt safer with him there. You knew this made absolutely no sense but you couldn't help the way you felt. At this moment, you were finally released from all of those dark thoughts that suffocated you and that was enough.

"(Name)..?" Confused by your actions, he noticed that you weren't shaking but you were holding on tightly. That was all it took for him to return your embrace, wrapping his arms around your back and pulling you tight against his chest. Neither of you really understood what was happening but in this moment, it felt right. It felt safe.

In that moment, you both had the thing you needed most. Someone to slowly break down your walls and give you a chance to move on. Slowly but surely, you two would figure it out and life would become more beautiful than any dream you could have ever imagined.

The End.


End file.
